Into the Heart
by God's Warrior
Summary: Kagome returns to the Sengoku Jidai to discover her worst fears have come to pass. In a last ditch effort to fix things she goes to the last person anyone would expect. She didn't plan on becoming his nanny, or falling in love. Rated for later chapters
1. Death

A/N: I have several chapters written up, but won't post them until I get at least 5 reviews. Tell me what you guys think and if you want more -

"Come home safely Kagome-chan!" With a smile and a nod Kagome sprinted to the well house, pausing to wave to her mother for what could have been the last time upon reaching the steps.

The well house was dark, the early morning sun only managing to shed a small path of light on the stairs. Checking her supplies for what must have been the twentieth time in the last hour she smiled in satisfaction. Today would be the day. Today they would finally defeat Naraku and her friends would be free. They could put the jewel together at long last and everything would be alright again. Inuyasha could even make his wish. The thoughts of what would happen once that he did were pushed to the back of her mind. Now was not the time to think about herself. There were too many other things at stake.

Placing the strap of the medical pouch across her chest Kagome stepped onto the lip of the well. She hoped the battle hadn't started just yet. Her mother had kept her home for a day longer than she'd planned. Naraku's final threat and declaration of war had been issued nearly five days ago. Inuyasha had been just a little too eager to send her home. It had been bothering her the entire time she'd been home. Taking one final, deep breath she launched herself into the well. Brilliant lights erupted around her and she could feel the familiar prickling of her skin as the time loop pulled her in. Vaguely she wondered just how many more times she'd be able to make the trip through the well before it closed for good.

Climbing out on the other side she relished the fresh, crisp air. The Sengoku-jidai was purer than anything her imagination could have ever conjured. She loved it. But something was wrong. Picking up her large, yellow bag she took a cautious look around. The sky was dark, too dark for this time of morning. And it was quiet. Way too quiet. Not even the wind dared to rustle the leaves of the trees. Setting off towards Kaede's village she kept her pace brisk. As the fear began to seep into her soul she broke into a sprint, tearing through the underbrush. Questions raced through her mind at an alarming rate as she cleared the line of trees, crossing the field to the road which led to the village. Her biggest concern was Inuyasha. Why hadn't he been waiting for her? He'd promised.

"Lady Kagome!" She was in the village now, but she didn't recognize the owner of the voice which had called to her in surprise. People were slowly stepping forward from the cottages and gathering on the sides of the road. There was sadness about them that couldn't quite be placed. Something was dreadfully, horribly wrong. Kaede's small hut came in to view, no longer at the edge of the village since it had grown.

"Kaede!" She wasn't even to the fence surrounding the property before she began to scream, dropping her bag along the way. "Sango-chan! Houshi-sama!" The bamboo flap flew open to reveal both of her friends, wide-eyed with surprise. Jumping up the steps Kagome went to enter the hut. She was shocked to find Miroku's hands upon her arms, holding her back.

"Kagome-chan, you don't want to go in there." Her mind was racing with the possibilities. Miroku wasn't wearing his prayer beads.

"Let me go!" Wrenching herself from his grasp she entered the hut only to stop short. A long piece of white linen was in Kaede's hands, slowly being laid over a lifeless body. Inuyasha's lifeless body.

No.

Dropping to her knees beside his still form she frantically began to sift through the medical pouch still around her torso. He was bleeding. There was a hole in his chest, several deep lacerations scattered across the rest of his torso. She could fix this. She hadn't spent two years studying medicine for nothing. With fumbling fingers she went to remove the bandages from his wounds. A pair of hands reached to halt her actions and she pulled away, unaware of the tears flowing down her cheeks and blinding her.

"I can help him!" The bandage roll fell from her fingers as she finally took a moment to take in Inuyasha's broken form. He looked so peaceful and content, as if he were merely asleep.

"Come on Inu-chan. Open your eyes for me. Wake up and stop playing around." She bit her lower lip to hold back the tears. "I can wake you up by force if I have to Inu no baka." That was the moment her denial was broken. Her eyes flitted to the neatly folded haori beside his head, the rosary beads placed upon it like some ghastly beacon of hopelessness. A sob tore from her throat as she flung herself atop his lifeless form.

"Kagome?" A set of hands moved to pull her away, different from the first pair.

"No! Stop it! Leave me alone!" Stroking his already chilled skin she bit back another cry, allowing her fingertips to rest gently upon his lips. "You promised you'd wait for me. You said it would all be okay." Placing her head on his chest she shut her eyes, tears leaking out from under her eyelids.

Breathing deeply she attempted to withhold a sob only to fail miserably. In that breath she had smelled him. He smelled like sweat, dirt, trees and the wind. How many times had she taken him for granted? A soft hand fell upon her back, rubbing it softly. Gently it helped her to sit up, pulling back her mussed hair. Turning, Kagome flung herself into Sango's arms, sobbing for all she was worth. How could this have happened?

The final battle wasn't supposed to have taken place yet. But it had.

She was supposed to have returned just in time. But she hadn't.

She and Inuyasha were to defeat Naraku, to save their friends and finally put the jewel together. But they didn't.

What was to become of the jewel now?

She could feel Miroku lifting her to her feet, his touch somehow different now that the kazaana was gone. Placing an arm around her waist he steered her outside. Out the corner of her eye she could see Kaede placing the linen over Inuyasha. A sob escaped her throat. After everything they'd gone through, all the near death experiences they'd shared, he had gone and died on her.

Inuyasha was dead.


	2. Help

A/N: I know I said I'd wait for reviews to post this chapter but I'm too excited about it lol It's been a while since I've been this excited about a story I've written, so here you go guys. Enjoy -

A sympathetic Sango took control once Miroku had gotten her down the steps. Placing her arm around her friend's waist she took Kagome's hand, noting how her skin was cool to the touch. Her sobs died into choked whimpers, the tears never ceasing all the while. Kagome's eyes had become distant; haunted. Desperately Sango wanted to ease her friend's pain yet knew of nothing she could do. Inuyasha's death was painful for each of them.

"I never got to tell him." Sango had to strain to hear Kagome's soft whispers. "Now he'll never know." Catching her words she pulled Kagome into her embrace, cradling her head against her breast.

"He knew Kagome-chan. He knew." She paused, feeling her body tense as she held back the tears. "He loved you more than you will ever know." Another heart-wrenching sob tore from Kagome's throat. Why did she have to say that? Why did she have to strike the one nerve that hurt the most?

"I should have come back sooner. I should have been able to sense something was wrong. After all this time…" Over five years had passed since she'd first fallen into the world of the Shikon no Tama and met Inuyasha. She should have known.

"There is nothing you could have done." Placing both hands on either side of the younger woman's face, Sango stared into her bloodshot eyes. "Naraku attacked the morning after you left. There was no way of predicting what the outcome would be or of stopping it. Sesshoumaru came from his castle in the West to help us and wound up defeating Naraku. Inuyasha did everything in his power to make sure you would be alright, no matter the cost." It was now her turn to shed tears.

The two women sat just outside the fence as Inuyasha's body was wrapped and moved from the cottage. As Kaede prepared dinner they went back inside, the ominous cloud of death still thick and impenetrable. Grief clouded their minds and bound their tongues. The food, though delicious, had no taste for them. The day had passed far too quickly for Kagome, the full realization of their loss not quite making an impact. Inuyasha, her beloved Inuyasha, had passed away. She hadn't even made it back to say goodbye.

Finding herself unable to sleep that night, Kagome draped herself in the red haori that had once belonged to her best friend. His scent still clung to the fabric, bringing a fresh onslaught of tears to her swollen eyes. She couldn't do this. She couldn't sit around and simply accept that he was dead. Any moment she expected him to barge through the bamboo flap covering the door, asking her why she was just sitting around when they still had pieces of the jewel to find. The jewel. He'd never get to make his wish.

Biting her lip she buried herself in the fabric, miserably wiping her tears away with it. No. No more crying. Not when there was still one option left. There was one place she could go, one person she could ask to bring him back. Gathering the few things she had unpacked Kagome stuffed them into her bag before placing the haori neatly on top. Before turning to leave she turned to soak in the slumbering faces of her friends. Shippou was not among them. Sango and Miroku had sent him with Kouga to protect the fox kit. She missed his little face.

In another day or so these two would be leaving to find Kohaku. Sango had finally come to terms with the fact that her brother was no longer the same and it was time to let him go. It had been agreed upon that once the last jewel shard was collected from Kohaku the completed Shikon no Tama would be handed over to Kaede. Kikyou would have wanted it that way. All day, every time her thoughts went to the jewel it went to Kikyou and Inuyasha. Were they finally together? Kikyou's soul was finally able to rest after all these years of torture. She deserved peace. With those final thoughts she began to walk away from the hut.

"You dare to leave without sating farewell? Some woman you've grown up to be. I thought you knew better." Hanging her head Kagome paused at the fence to face Kaede.

"I can't stay here and do nothing. Not when there's still a chance." Softly Kaede shook her head, slowly walking over to her. The resentment that had been in her voice was no longer there when she next spoke.

"Lord Sesshoumaru will not bring Inuyasha back." There was a sadness to her voice which she had never heard before.

"You don't know that! And I'll never be able to live with myself if I don't try to do everything in my power to save him. He's saved me so many times. It's all I can do to repay him!"

"Inuyasha is dead, Kagome. You must accept that knowledge or risk being swallowed by grief."

"No!" Sighing Kaede extended her hand, holding Inuyasha's rosary. In the other hand she held Tetsussaiga.

"He wanted you to have the sword. I thought you might want the beads." Gingerly Kagome took the items, forcing back the new batch of tears. "He wanted me to tell you he was sorry. He waited as long as he could for your return." Numbly she nodded, feeling the prick of the tears as they stung her throat.

"Thank you, Kaede-sama." A soft mewling came from behind her, followed by the roar of fire. Kirara nuzzled Kagome's arm.

"Sango had a feeling you would not be staying, and offered to lend Kirara's services to get you wherever you desired. However, it is up to you to get home." Wordlessly Kagome mounted the fire-cat youkai. Taking out a hair tie she bound her hair at the base of her neck.

"Give Sango-chan my best in the recovery of the last shard; and my condolences for Kohaku. I will return as soon as I can. Inuyasha will live." Kaede nodded.

"One last thing. Inuyasha wanted me to tell that he was sorry. He was sorry for never expressing his love for you sooner. In the end he chose you, Lady Kagome."

Swallowing the lump in her throat she shut her eyes. The pain was simply too immense for her to even begin to fathom. He'd chosen her? All those nights sneaking away to be with her, and he'd decided he didn't want Kikyou? That he wanted to be with her after all? Nudging Kirara with her heals she ignored the look of pity on Kaede's face. Once safely in the air she crumpled on Kirara's back, sobbing for all she was worth. It didn't make sense that she could still be alive when she felt so completely and utterly dead inside. The pain was like a vortex, claiming her and pulling her into its depths. And she'd let it take her. If it meant escaping the torment she would do anything.

The journey was long, but not nearly as long as it would have been on foot. When they reached the forest which bordered the Western lands Kirara stopped, refusing to go any further. Kagome couldn't blame her. Besides, this was her journey—her duty. Dismounting she kissed the fire-cat youkai for the last time before setting out on her own. The terrain was much different than the lands she was used to traveling with Inuyasha. Part of her marveled at how throughout their entire time they'd searched for the Shikon no tama they had never gone into the western lands. They'd come close but nothing that would qualify as experience.

Rolling hills covered in dark trees and prickly underbrush lay before her. Mountains rose in the distance, ominous and foreboding. There was not even the slightest sight of Lord Sesshoumaru's castle. Who knew how long it would take to reach it. Daylight was peaking over the mountain tops, illuminating the landscape and giving her the smallest ray of hope. The land wasn't as intimidating in the light.

For most of the morning Kagome followed the dirt road Kirara had let her off on. When the sun had risen high in the sky she began to worry for she had yet to come across another living being. Was this a deserted road? Was she going the wrong way? There wasn't much time. She couldn't afford to waste any time. Tightening the straps on her bag she broke into a run, sprinting down the road. Mentally she thanked herself for joining the track team. Not only had it helped her get stronger, but she was able to outrun many youkai in the feudal era when Inuyasha wasn't there to save her.

Pain struck her heart at the thought. He would never be there to save her ever again. No. She couldn't think like that. There was still hope. If she could only convince Sesshoumaru to come with her she could bring Inuyasha back. But how would she convince the mighty demon lord to help her? True, they had joined forces many times over the years but only because it had benefited him. What would he have to gain by bringing his half-breed disgrace of a brother back to life? Again her hopes were dashed.

After roughly an hour of jogging and sprinting across the country-side she saw the first signs of civilization. Her heart leaped for joy at the smoke rising above the tree line. Just a little bit further and she would be able to find shelter. Find someone to help her in the right direction. Quickening her pace she clutched Inuyasha's sword, comforting warmth running through her bones as she did. Cresting the hill she slowed her pace, the first cottages entering her sight. Immediately she felt her nerves spark. Her back went stiff, the muscles in her legs tightening. This wasn't a normal village. The closer she got the more apparent that became. Humans were not the ones inhabiting the seemingly harmless village. Youkai were. From the appearance of it they seemed to be reptilian youkai.

Kagome gathered her composure and continued to walk through the village, ignoring the fact that she had been planning on stopping for help. A nagging thought came to her as she avoided the strange looks she was getting from the children on the side of the road and the men and women working. Tetsussaiga grew warmer in her hands the further into the heart of the village she got. Her uneasiness only grew with each step she took.

"You, ningen woman—what are you doing in our village?" The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as the man spoke.

He stood to her left holding a wooden staff. A lizard-like tongue slithered out between thin lips, almond shaped eyes narrowed in suspicion. Stopping in her tracks she turned to the man, bowing at the hips. Everything within her told her to be on guard, that there was something wrong. Being overly polite surely couldn't hurt her.

"Excuse me sir, but I was just passing through. I am an acquaintance of the Lord of the Western lands and am here seeking his assistance. Perhaps you could inform me as to whether or not I am heading in the right direction." Standing straight she kept her gaze at his feet, but not before catching the look of despise in his eyes.

"If you know our Lord then should you not already know the direction to his palace?" Casually he strode towards her, four younger youkai following him. Each sneered mockingly at her.

"A ningen would know better than to visit Lord Sesshoumaru with a weapon. He doesn't take kindly to threats." They were circling her now, like vultures on prey. Unconsciously she pressed the sword against her chest, desperately wishing Inuyasha were with her. Tears rose in her throat as the knowledge that he was dead struck her once more.

"Is the ningen scared now? Going to cry as you beg for mercy?" Her shoulders squared in automatic defiance.

"Not that it is any of your business but this is a gift from his brother."

"Really now? I was under the impression he was an only child." The one on her right leered at her. The one behind spoke next.

"That is, now that the filthy half-breed is dead."

"Just one less piece of trash we have to worry about."

"Don't you dare speak of Inuyasha like that! You're not one to be talking!" She regretted her outburst the moment she saw their leaders eyes narrow. His amusement dissipated as he glared at her.

"I wouldn't be so bold ningen. You forget whose lands you're on."

"These lands belong to Lord Sesshoumaru. I wouldn't be so bold as to claim them as your own. You know he isn't tolerant of such subordination." Her brazen attitude was startling even herself. If she went too far she was as good as dead.

Kagome watched as the fury grew in the lizard youkai. As he raised a hand to strike her down she brought up Tetsussaiga in defense. High pitched screams erupted from the youkai standing around her and the one before her grunted. When the hand never hit she dared open her eyes to see what had happened. Tetsussaiga pulsed angrily in her hands, glowing intensely. The youkai that had nearly hit her held his hand as he glared at her.

"Where did you get that sword?" Shifting her weight nervously she continued to stare him down.

"I already told you. It is a gift from Lord Sesshoumaru's brother." His brow rose inquisitively.

"You're that brat's miko, aren't you? The reincarnation." Even after all this time she couldn't stand being called that. Would she never escape that woman's shadow?

"Wrong. I am the miko, Kagome, of Edo. I am the former keeper of the Shikon no tama and Inuyasha's companion." He smirked.

"You mean his bitch." The youkai around her snickered, their laughs sounding more like a collection of hissing. Kagome had reached the end of her rope. She had barely any time as it was and these fools were eating it up. On top of it they found it entertaining to insult her. Using Tetsussaiga as a staff she lashed out at the lizard youkai, meeting his parry and proceeding to knock him in the ribs. Tetsussaiga pulsed upon contact and the youkai howled in pain. Standing over him she placed the tip of the sheath at his neck.

"Insult me again and I will not hesitate to tear your throat out. Now either you tell me how to get to reach Lord Sesshoumaru willingly, or I'll force it out of you." One of the youkai that had been jeering at her stepped forward only to stop as she glared at him. "Take another step and you're next."

"His palace is another three days by foot." She'd wounded his pride.

"Give me a horse."

"What will you give me?" Kagome was in no mood to bargain. Her bold streak had only grown in the time she'd spent with Inuyasha and it was certain to get her in trouble one day. But today was not that day. She needed to reach the palace in the next day. She couldn't wait three.

"Your life." Tilting his head back she glowered at him. "Now either you help me reach that palace by sun down tomorrow or I'll make your last moments so painful you'll wish you could die."

"Bring out the demon horse!" She could hear the commotion behind her as the youkai beneath her scowled. "You'll pay for this ningen. Miko or not, I'll make you pay." Applying enough pressure to bruise his throat but do no serious damage Kagome stepped back. The youkai continued to stare her down as the large stallion was brought forth. It appeared to be a normal horse but Kagome knew better than to assume such a thing. Taking the reins from the hands of a smaller youkai woman she nodded in thanks.

"I thank you for your assistance and apologize for the inconvenience. I will send you back your steed once I have reached my destination." None of the youkai seemed too pleased with her. For the most part they seemed to be humble servants, none trained too in depth in the art of battle. Kagome was thankful for that. The beast knelt in order for her to mount and she found herself grateful for the ride.

"Remember miko—you are mine." His anger did not faze her as she rode off.

It wasn't until she was a good hour's ride from the village that Kagome's body felt the effects of the adrenaline that had rushed through her. What had she done? Threatening demons who could potentially take her life was not normal. She didn't act in such ways. But she had needed to. Inuyasha's life was at stake. Who knew how long she had until it was too late to bring him back? She needed to reach Sesshoumaru before her time was spent. The demon horse beneath her seemed to run on a cloud of ice fire, his nostrils steaming even though the weather was still quite warm. His dark coat gleamed in the sunlight, his mane and tail flying wildly about. The amount of ground he covered was astonishing. Almost as if she was driving in a car back in Tokyo rather than on a horse in the countryside.

When night had fallen Kagome decided to make camp in small clearing several yards away from the road. In the morning she would make the last of her journey. She'd send the horse back once she was within walking distance of Sesshoumaru's gates. Making a small fire she made sure to double check that the horse was securely fastened to a nearby tree before settling down for the night. Her stomach ached for food yet at the same time she could not stomach more than a few sips of water. She would not waste time eating. Pulling out Inuyasha's haori she held it to her chest, weeping silently beside the embers of her fire. Sleep did not come to her that night.

The sun had not begun to rise when Kagome set out the next morning. Sleep had evaded her most of the night, her stomach too knotted and her mind too full. Only pausing to allow the horse a drink and grazing time Kagome pressed on. Before noon she bean to see the first signs of Sesshoumaru's palace. In the distance she could make out the rooftops, peaking over the tops of the trees on the top of a mountain. The closer she got the more she began to see how grand a palace it truly was. Half the mountainside was the main building, several smaller extensions branching off. A large stone wall surrounded the property, a cobblestone road leading up the main gate. It wasn't until the sun had begun to set that she actually reached the first gate in the stone wall. She'd made it.

Dismounting the youkai horse she took a moment to pet its nose. Not every youkai was evil. That was something she had learned long ago. Patting its rear end she watched it fade into the trees before she turned and moved to step through the archway. What she assumed to be guard youkai glanced warily at her from the top of the wall.

The walk to the main gate was longer than she expected. When she was standing at the bone structure she stared at the castle looming tall over her. Two tall, boar youkai stood at the gates with axes strapped across their backs and spiked clubs in their hands. They snorted at her in disgust, one sniffing the air about her. In a voice that rumbled from his stomach the one on the right side of the gate spoke.

"What business do you have here, miko? You are a long way from home." It sounded sarcastic, mocking her.

"I need to see Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Our Lord does not trouble himself with the problems of humans. You are better off going home." The other emitted a sound similar to a chortle.

"Please, I've come so far. Let me speak with him, I beg of you."

"Leave miko." Stepping back Kagome looked once more up at the castle. All this way for nothing… Then she saw him—standing on the third floor balcony with a scroll in his hands. She could barely make out the two heads on Jaken's staff, his head not visible over the railing.

"Sesshoumaru!" He turned his head. The two boars glanced up before going to grab her.

"I told you to leave! You shall pay for disturbing our Lord!" Kagome struck out instinctively with Tetsussaiga. The boar youkai stumbled back as she defended herself, the power of the sword still maintaining its master's will. Dodging their hold she made her way through the gates, heading for the entrance inside the palace. When she felt herself being pulled back she turned to see one of the boar youkai holding the strap of her bag. Instinctively she dropped it, looking up once more for Sesshoumaru. She couldn't see him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, please!" Kagome made a wild dash for the palace. Once inside she found herself in the main hall—staircases, doors and corridors branching off everywhere.

Youkai of all breeds stared at her, mumbling amongst themselves. Several moved to restrain her, what she assumed to be Sesshoumaru's guards. Desperately she tried to fend them off. She was so close. If she could just make it up the stairs she'd be alright. A blow to the one holding her arm, another to the one heading for her neck. Something had her leg and her waist. Why couldn't she move? Why wasn't she hitting anything? Kagome flailed wildly, Tetsussaiga hitting several youkai in her immediate vicinity.

"Let me go! Please! I need to see him!" She could feel the tears running down her face as she fought them. She was on the floor now, kicking and fighting as best she could. Why were there so many? Why couldn't she manage to hit any of them? Their hands were all over her, claws catching her skin and skirt. Her heart began to sink.

"Stop." That voice. She knew that voice. All hands left her, the crowd of youkai parting immediately. Scrambling to compose herself Kagome got onto her hands and knees in a formal bow, Tetsussaiga tucked under her.

"It's Kagome-sama!" Rin. She didn't sound like such a child anymore. It had been years since she'd last seen the young ward. Kagome could hear Jaken's voice as ordered Rin to step back.

"State your business here, miko." Kagome dared to look up. Sesshoumaru towered over her, tall and strong. His armor was missing. Oddly enough she couldn't help but think how human and relaxed he was without it. Kagome bowed again as she got to her feet. When she straightened herself she looked into his eyes, all actions coming to a sudden halt. His eyes. They looked just like Inuyasha's. But they weren't his. They would never be his. Inuyasha was back in Edo. Inuyasha was dead.

Opening her mouth to speak Kagome found she had no voice. It wouldn't come out. No, she couldn't cry. Not now. Not when she was right here, right in front of him. All she had to do was ask. She felt like a fish out of water attempting to mouth her request. But she couldn't. The lump in her throat was too thick. The tears began to fall without her permission, blurring her vision. Rin took a step forward and she heard her call her name. Sesshoumaru held up a hand to stop her movements, his eyes never leaving Kagome, his expression as stoic as ever.

"He's dead." A choked sob escaped her throat. "Inuyasha's dead."

Kagome covered her face with her hands as she fell to her knees, sobbing. It was true. Since the moment she'd seen his body at Kaede's until now she had wanted so badly to believe it was a lie. That he would wake up and come to fetch her, grumbling about how she was so irresponsible. But here she was, sitting on the floor of Sesshoumaru's palace ready to beg him for Inuyasha's life. Somewhere along the line she felt small arms encircle her, cradling her against a warm kimono. She felt so broken. She didn't know how long she was there when the person finally moved. Opening her eyes she found herself staring into Sesshoumaru's eyes once more; the knife in her heart twisted. He was down on one knee, his hand extended to her.

"Come." Sniffling she wiped the mess of tears on her sleeve, grasping his hand to steady herself as she stood. The tears still wouldn't stop, nor would the sobs. Clutching the empty sleeve where his arm should have been she allowed her head to drop onto his chest.

Kagome didn't ask why he wasn't pushing her away, why he wasn't disgusted by her actions. All she knew was that she couldn't stand on her own. His hand was about her shoulders, albeit a bit roughly as he steered her down a hallway. The cries wouldn't cease as she buried her face in his sleeve, drinking in his scent. It was so different from Inuyasha's but it held the same musk to it that his had. Why hadn't she made it back in time? Why couldn't she have reached him a few hours sooner? She was always messing things up. Ever since the moment she'd stepped foot in the Sengoku Jidai things had gone wrong.

Sesshoumaru slid back one of the doors to their right, leading her inside. A mattress lay on the floor, neatly made. He began to kneel once more, lowering her to the bed. Curling into a ball she felt the sorrow devour her soul, stealing her breath and blinding her eyes. As he moved to leave she gripped the cloth between her fingers tighter, rubbing her face in it. Turning, Sesshoumaru snapped at someone in the doorway. Within moments she heard the pattering of feet in the room and the rustling of items.

"Miko." Opening her eyes just the tiniest bit her sight was blocked by something red. Then the scent hit her. Inuyasha's haori. Sesshoumaru had had it brought in. Releasing his sleeve she wrapped her arms about it, a new onslaught of tears consuming her. Sesshoumaru left her then, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"Will she be alright Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin walked beside her master, concern evident upon her adolescent features.

"She will be fine." Pausing, Sesshoumaru gazed intently at her. He'd been doing that quite frequently as of late. Rin wasn't sure what to think of it.

"Is she going to stay with us?" Turning on his heal he headed for the stairs to his study.

"I want you to pull out your finest kimono. We have a funeral to attend." Stopping in the middle of the hall she watched her master disappear into his private study.

Sesshoumaru planned to attend Inuyasha's funeral.


	3. Burial

!--[if gte mso 9xml  
o:DocumentProperties  
o:AuthorJoanne/o:Author  
o:TemplateNormal/o:Template  
o:LastAuthorJoanne/o:LastAuthor  
o:Revision1/o:Revision  
o:TotalTime1/o:TotalTime  
o:Created2008-03-18T21:30:00Z/o:Created  
o:LastSaved2008-03-18T21:31:00Z/o:LastSaved  
o:Pages5/o:Pages  
o:Words2303/o:Words  
o:Characters13132/o:Characters  
o:Lines109/o:Lines  
o:Paragraphs30/o:Paragraphs  
o:CharactersWithSpaces15405/o:CharactersWithSpaces  
o:Version12.00/o:Version  
/o:DocumentProperties  
/xml[endif-- 

Kagome awoke to darkness, her surroundings strange to her senses. Where was she? What had happened? Slowly it began to come back to her. Screaming for Sesshoumaru, fighting like mad to talk to him, breaking down at his feet—and he had half carried half dragged her here. He had given her Inuyasha's haori from her bag. Now it was night, the light of the stars barely illuminating the windows behind her. Pressing her cool hands to her face she groaned silently. Her eyes were swollen and her skin was hot to the touch. How long had she been asleep? When had she even gone to bed? Getting to her feet she winced as her muscles protested and her stomach churned. When was the last time she'd eaten?

Fear gripped her chest when she reached the door. There wasn't much time left. Sliding the door back so suddenly that it snapped back and almost hit her she ran into the hall. Instinctively she began to use her miko powers to seek out Sesshoumaru. The third floor. Now just to get there. Climbing the first set of stairs she found herself on the second floor. To her right was a walkway that crossed over the main hall where she had broken down. To her left were three more corridors. Where did she go? Cautiously she headed out to the walkway, following her gut. 

Nearly an hour later, after several wrong turns and stair cases that had led her up to different towers she was on the third floor. What she assumed was the third floor at least. Quietly she made her way down the only hall. Sesshoumaru's palace was so enormous she couldn't possibly begin to fathom how she would make her way back to her room. Several doors were on either side of her yet neither seemed to draw her in. But there was one at the end of the hall. Reaching out she went to slide back the heavy oak frame of the door.

"Is there a reason you dare to intrude upon my chambers when I've been so gracious as to give you a room of your own rather than have you sleep at my gate?" Kagome could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as a chill ran down her spine. 

"Forgive me Sesshoumaru-sama. I did not know these were your chambers." She bowed mid-turn. Any action she could perform that would gain his respect she would do. 

"You should be resting. We leave first thing in the morning." The glow of his eyes in the dark hall was almost unsettling. They were so cold.

"Leave for where?" He was heading down the hall, away from his room. She followed. 

"Edo, I assume that is why you are here in the first place." Glancing at her over his shoulder he raised a brow. "Or is there some other reason?" At the base of the stairs he paused, meeting her gaze. Forcing her fear aside she descended the last steps to stand sheepishly before him. He was so tall.

"I came to ask a favor." There was a long silence.

"What sort of favor might this be?" The cold way in which he treated her assured her he was still the same heartless youkai he had been when he'd first met him. The fact that he had allowed her to stay and hadn't given her to the dogs already was startling. There was no polite way around it. How was she supposed to ask him?

"I need you to use Tensaiga to bring Inuyasha back. You're the only one who can do it." So much for subtleties. Sesshoumaru didn't respond immediately. Instead he seemed to take her in, analyzing every little detail of her with his eyes. Self-consciously she shifted her weight, daring to meet his gaze.

"We leave at dawn. I suggest you get some food then return to bed." As he went to continue on his way she began to protest that she wasn't hungry. Her stomach seemed to have other plans as it loudly voiced its agreement with Sesshoumaru's suggestion. 

"Miss?" A small, female demon stood beside her at barely knee height. She had a cat's tail and ears to match, her nose resembling a cat's as well. 

"Yes?" Glancing back down the hall she noted that Sesshoumaru had disappeared. 

"I am to take you to your chambers and give you a warm meal. Please follow me." She was polite enough but there were definite undertones of hostility in her body language. 

By the time she was back in her room, her stomach full, she was exhausted once again. With a heavy heart she laid back down on the mattress, playing with the fabric of Inuyasha's haori. There were no more tears left to cry. Not tonight at least. Tomorrow she would head back to Kaede's. Hopefully she would at least make the burial. Closing her eyes she attempted to clear her mind in order to sleep. But her mind had other plans. For the rest of the night she was tortured by memories and awful imaginings of his death. Of the suffering he had endured. 

The door to Kagome's room opened silently. Tears and whimpers escaped the sleeping miko as she tossed and turned. After a few moments the door slid shut as silently as it had been opened.

Sesshoumaru was true to his word. By sunrise they were on their way, the castle fading quickly behind them. Kagome road the two-headed dragon, Ah-Un, with Jaken. Rin road on Sesshoumaru's youki cloud, which she still couldn't quite figure out, up ahead. He had not spoken to her at all, not even so much as glanced her way. Several times during the day they paused to take a break and allow the dragon time to relax. She wasn't sure if it was in her head but it seemed as if the trip back was taking much less time than her trip there had. 

That night when they stopped, Sesshoumaru disappeared. Rin explained that he often did such things and not to worry. That they would be safe no matter what. Jaken's mouth didn't seem to stop either. He was constantly grumbling about how she had interrupted important business and taken their Lord from his post. As she was setting up her sleeping bags for her and Rin she couldn't help but catch his words. The little toad demon was across the campsite on the other side of the fire, sitting against the base of a tree.

"Sesshoumaru-sama was gone long enough what with that disgraceful hanyou Naraku. No thanks to you we have to return to that wretched place and clean up yet another mess left by his filthy hanyou brother. Honestly, this place would be so much better without such dishonorable creatures." The little demon's cries filled the clearing as Kagome kicked burning embers in his direction. 

"You're one to talk you disgusting, pathetic excuse for a youkai. At least Inuyasha wasn't a sniveling, ankle biting pile of skin like you!" Jaken stood angrily, his staff in hand.

"I'm not the one about to be six feet under the surface of the earth now am I?" Rage boiled in her veins. Frantically she began to pick up stones and pebbles, throwing them as hard as she could at the hideous little being before her. He squealed in pain, as each stone held a tiny bit of her miko power. Her hand suddenly stopped mid-throw, held back almost painfully by her wrist. 

"That is quite enough. Go to sleep." Releasing her wrist he moved to sit beside Rin's resting place. Poor Rin had hidden under the covers when Kagome had lost her temper. 

"You heard him ningen. Go to bed." His mocking, sneering voice grated against her nerves. Just as she was about to turn around and start beating upon him once more Sesshoumaru spoke.

"I said enough, Jaken. Sleep." That was perhaps the closest she had ever come to hearing him yell. It was obvious that the demon lord was agitated. Stiffly Kagome laid down to yet another restless night. Sesshoumaru eyed her several times in her sleep as she moaned and whimpered. 

It was the dawn of their third day on the road when Edo came into view. The thick fog of misery was still evident upon the flourishing village. Although the sun was shining the village still seemed dark. Sesshoumaru instructed for them to land far from Edo. Jaken was to remain with Ah-Un as he escorted Rin and Kagome into the village. However, he first wanted them to change into more appropriate clothing. Rin went off on her own, calling behind her that no one follow her. Sesshoumaru eyed Kagome down, a slightly disgusted look upon his face as he moved to undo his obi.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Gathering her things she ran off slightly to the left of where Rin had gone. Kagome returned several minutes later in her old high school uniform. It was what she had met Inuyasha in and it seemed fitting that she say goodbye in it. Rin emerged about the same time in a blood red kimono with gold stitched phoenixes flying up from the hem. The sash she wore matched the gold stitching, as did the sticks which held her long hair up in a bun. Rin smiled bashfully at her, smoothing out the front of the kimono.

"Is this alright Kagome-san?" She looked so grown up with her hair pulled up in such a manner.

"It's perfect Rin. Come, I'm sure Sesshoumaru is waiting for us." Together they returned to see Sesshoumaru waiting at the top of the hill. 

Kagome marveled at his appearance. He'd traded in his traditional kimono for a dark blue one with silver dragons in the stitching. It was much more elegant than Rin's, as the detail in the dragons themselves was greater. His hair was pulled back at the base of his neck, bound once more halfway down. The only pieces left unbound were on either side of his face, just in front of his ears. His swords hung gracefully at his hip, bound by a silver obi. Raising an eyebrow at her choice in clothing he proceeded to extend his hand towards Edo.

"Lead the way." Nodding she swallowed the lump in her throat before setting out to complete the last leg of her journey. 

The people of the village gasped and whispered amongst themselves as Kagome led the demon lord through the streets. They all knew him as Inuyasha's ruthless older brother, the one who had abandoned him as a child. To see him in their midst must have been alarming. Kagome found she could barely contain herself as she reached the fence around Kaede's property. Forcing herself not to run she made her way up the walkway, noting how Sesshoumaru refused to take one step inside the fence. That's when she remembered that Kaede had placed charms around her hut to keep demons away. It didn't matter.

"Kaede-sama?" The flap opened to reveal a very tired Kaede. "I'm back! And I brought Sesshoumaru-sama with me! We can bring Inuyasha back now." Her smile was bright. Inuyasha would be back within the hour. She'd be able to hug him, tell him how sorry she was and tell him she loved him. Kaede sighed heavily.

"Follow me child." Confused, Kagome followed the old woman out past her gates and down the path to the forest. 

They walked in silence, Rin and Sesshoumaru several feet behind them. Kaede constantly glanced back at him, mistrust flashing in her eyes. Had he not helped slay Naraku? And he was here, ready to bring Inuyasha back. Her stomach filled with butterflies as they walked, excitement and anticipation building in her bones. She wanted to run ahead, to beg them to hurry so she could see her beloved Inuyasha again. Soon the Goshinboku was in view and she felt her heart pulsing in her chest. What did Kaede want to show her? Where was Inuyasha? 

They stopped at the foot of the tree, Kaede stepping back a few feet. Sadly she pointed up to the tree. Kagome's smile slowly faded as she turned to look. A cross with a wreath of flowers was pinned to the bark. Her gaze dropped beneath it to find a mound of dirt, freshly moved. More flowers lay atop it, covering most of the grave. Furiously she turned to Kaede.

"No! You were supposed to wait!" She pointed to Sesshoumaru. "He can bring him back!" Shaking her head Kaede sighed. 

"I tried telling you before, dear. He can not bring Inuyasha back." 

"Yes he can! Tensaiga can do it! Isn't that right, Sesshoumaru-sama? You can do it!" Her voice was pitching, ready to break at any moment. Desperately she turned to him. "That's why you came with me. To bring him back." Tears filled her eyes, threatening to fall. 

"He already has, Kagome."

"What?" She was lost. What did she mean? Inuyasha was dead now, that was it. That was why they were having this argument.

"The first time was when Sesshoumaru-sama arrived at the battle site. Naraku had used Kohaku to distract the others and was able to break Inuyasha's neck. Although his ability to heal was rapid, it wasn't good enough. Sesshoumaru brought him back then. At the end of the battle the wounds he had established were too great. There was nothing left to do but wait and see if he would pull through. Unfortunately his demon half wasn't as strong as it could have been, and he died. I am sorry Kagome-sama. There is nothing more to be done."

"You're lying. I'll bring him back!" Dropping to her knees she began to use her hands to pull away the dirt. Frantically she dug, throwing the dirt on either side of her. It was all a lie. It had to be. Sesshoumaru could use Tensaiga and bring him back. He just had to!

"Miko." She dared not stop moving, not now. "Miko." His voice was more commanding this time. But still, she couldn't stop. If she did it would be admitting defeat. 

"You can bring him back! We just have to pull him up and he'll be back." She turned to him then, once more prepared to beg. "Can't you?" He was quiet, staring at her a long moment.

"He is gone. There is nothing more to be done." Her helplessness consumed her, turning into resentment and frustration. Getting to her feet she lunged at Sesshoumaru.

"Liar!" Vainly she began to pound upon his chest. "Why are you here if you can't do anything? You're still the same vindictive, heartless beast here to laugh at his misfortunes! You'll never change!" As she pushed and hit him she suddenly found his arm wrapped around her, pressing her against his body. Once more Kagome broke into tears. Her sobs echoed throughout the trees, despairing and laden with grief. 

"Let us go, miko." Turning, with her still against his side, he led her away from that place. Rin stood momentarily with Kaede, gazing upon the slightly disturbed grave. Kneeling she replaced the dirt, forming it neatly back into the mound. Dusting off her hands she turned to Kaede and bowed. 

"He was a good person. I am sorry for you loss." With that she trotted off to rejoin her lord. 

Jaken squinted and frowned as he beheld the figures cresting the hill. His lord still had the miko with him. She was filthy, her knees and arms covered in dirt. When they had reached him he ran to Sesshoumaru. Kagome continued on to Ah-Un, dejected and grief-stricken. Her eyes were dark and void of all emotion, her body limp and hollow. Rin followed her, helping her into the saddle the dragon wore.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I was under the impression the ningen would be left here after respects were paid." Moving past the little toad, Sesshoumaru took Rin's hand in his own.

"She will be joining us in the West. Rin could use a caretaker while the aftereffects of the war are taken care of. After all, you cannot watch her all day. Unless of course you desire to?" Fumbling, Jaken moved to take Ah-Un's reins. 

"N-no milord." 

"There shall be no more discussion on this topic. The miko shall be Rin's caretaker in my absences." 

Kagome allowed his words to sink in. She was to move to the Western lands. She was to care for Rin, be her nanny. What about Edo? What about home, her mother and Souta? But in all those places she would think of him. She would think of all the memories they had created in those places. In the West there were none. There was only solitude.


	4. Duties

AN: Dude.. I feel like an ass lol I uploaded the same chapter twice. Don't kill me guys! lol Here's the REAL chapter :) Promise.

"Kagome-san?" Peeking inside the dark room, Rin slipped inside. For a week Kagome had remained in bed. She barely ate, hardly slept, and cried most of the time. Today was the first day she had not cried.

"Not today Rin." Her voice was so soft, so pitiable. Taking a seat beside her head, as she had been doing for the past few days, Rin stroked her hair. With a slight frown she noticed that Kagome needed a bath. Quite badly too.

"I'm sure Inuyasha-san wouldn't want you to be so sad. What would he say if he saw you like this?" Turning on to her side, away from Rin, Kagome sighed.

"Please go away Rin."

"I think he would be mad at you. Not because you didn't save him, not because you missed his burial, but because you're letting yourself waste away. I know I would be." With that she left.

Kagome lay there a while longer, her body aching and her mind in a haze. How long had she been laying there? How many days had passed since Inuyasha's death? Since his burial? Why was she still at Sesshoumaru's? What had possessed him to allow her to stay? Was she some bargaining tool? Would he use her against another demon? Over the years she'd honed her miko powers to the point where she could easily kill one if the occasion arose.

Weakly she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and scrubbing her cheeks. Her tears had dried and caused her skin to become stiff. Wrinkling her nose she frowned at the knots in her hair and the way her mouth felt as though she had eaten cotton. Her clothes were rough and smelled stale, her skin grimy. Sniffling she pushed away the strands of hair that clung to her face. Rin was right. Inuyasha would be infuriated if he saw her like this. Furious because she was wasting away when she could have been living life to its fullest. He'd always encouraged her to do all she could because you never knew when your time would come. He was the perfect example of that now.

Getting up she went to the sliding door on the far side of the room to the bath. Removing her uniform she tossed it to the side, stepping down the few steps into the onsen. Sesshoumaru had figured a way to tap into the natural springs and flow them through his palace. It was a luxury she relished. Natural salts and extracts sat in vials and bowls on the ledge of the bath. Plush, cotton cloths sat piled on a wooden rack beside a basin for washing one's face. The window above the bath allowed the cool, autumn breeze to enter the room. It was a pleasant contrast to the steam from the water.

When she was done with the bath she returned to her room, dressed in a tank top with a loose sweater on top and a pair of jeans, and began to clean up. Stripping the bed of the sheets she wrapped them into a ball, placing them outside the door to her room. Taking her bag she moved it to the corner, out of the way. Opening the shutters she then opened up the doors to the balcony. Kagome stopped short once she saw the view.

Behind the castle the mountain dipped into a slight valley, wild flowers growing all about. At the far end was a lake, enclosed by rolling hills and tall trees. The breeze that blew up was filled with the sweet scent of the earth and the crisp freshness of the season. All of the scents combined reminded her of some distant memory, one her mind couldn't quite piece together but recognized none the less. Placing her forearms on the railing she rested her chin atop her hands, staring at the drifting clouds. How had she gotten to this place?

Sesshoumaru threw open the door to what had become Kagome's room. Enough was enough. The miko would have to get over her grief some time. Now was better than later. He was tired of hearing her cries in the dead of the night, tearing his mind to pieces. If his heart dared to extend to her he might have been heartbroken by the sounds. Instead they crawled under his skin, urging him to take action. And so he did. Besides, he needed Jaken in his study not out in the fields with Rin. He was fully prepared to forcefully remove Kagome from the bed. Entering her room to find the bed freshly made, the balcony doors wide open, and her things put neatly away was not something he had expected.

"Where is the miko?" A short, lean fox youkai bowed before shaking her head.

"I came to retrieve her breakfast tray to find the old sheets outside the door and the lady missing. Forgive me Sesshoumaru-sama." She bowed once again as he left.

Whatever had possessed him to take the miko into his home in the first place? She was his half-breed brother's wench. Some ningen woman he barely knew aside from several chance encounters. True, they had worked together over the years for the same goal. But she was nothing to him. So why had he taken pity on her? That same sensation that had overcome him when Rin had begun to follow him had consumed his mind once more, urging him to take her in. To give her a place to stay.

His mind reasoned that she was the perfect caretaker for Rin. Jaken was getting on in years, his little body no longer as agile as it once was. He would give him another decade before things took a turn for the worst. As irritating as he could be it was better to have him at his side in meetings when he was working on treaties. At the same time he didn't trust the youkai in his castle to look after Rin. Not when he had already received several threats against her life. That alone was enough to infuriate him.

Rin was his charge, the only person he would admit to ever caring about. The little girl had grown on him, had taken a deeply seeded place in his heart. To leave her in just anyone's hands would gnaw away at the back of his brain each and every day he left her. Could he trust any youkai in his land to watch over her very life? The fact that he couldn't answer that unnerved him and simply proved how much more effort he needed to put in to restoring his land. All the time he'd spent chasing Naraku had kept him from his duties as the Western Lord.

This led him to the miko, Kagome. True, she had traveled with the one person he loathed most in the world. But her strength had been proven time and time again. Aside from her current break down she was possibly the strongest human he'd ever encountered that didn't possess some charm of sorts to enhance such features. Her audacity and stubbornness irked him yet awkwardly enough pleased him. No one dared speak against his word and he liked the fact that he could have spats with her. It was different.

For some reason he felt assured that she would protect Rin with her life. She had always taken care of her in past encounters. Every time he had seen her she'd been with that fox-kit, although he couldn't recall its name. Her motherly instincts were spot on. She was just what Rin needed. He as a male could not offer the advice that a woman could. Nor could he give her survival speeches as their species were different. He knew next to nothing of the ways of ningen women. The miko could teach Rin things he never could.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, where is Kagome-san?" Rin's voice brought him out of his thoughts. The back gardens were Rin's favorite place to go when she was bored.

"She will be with you by lunch." Leaving her to plant bulbs for next season he followed the faint scent of sandalwood. It seemed that the miko carried that with her wherever she went.

He followed her scent past the gardens, down the stream that led to the outdoor onsen, and past the stone wall that surrounded his immediate grounds. Walking along the wall for quite some time he stopped when he saw her. She sat on the wall in the strangest garments he'd ever seen. Then again, she was always dressed in things he didn't understand. Some of them, such as the uniform she had worn for so long, were quite inappropriate in his eyes. If she were to stay with him he'd have to give her a new wardrobe. Standing several feet behind her he was able to see that she was entranced by the light reflecting off the lake.

"You have a beautiful home, Sesshoumaru-sama." The fact that she had recognized his presence without having to see him was impressive.

"Are you ready to accept your duties or do you wish to leave?" Turning so that she now sat facing him she smiled softly. As sad and dark as her eyes were it was interesting to see her attempting to appear her normal self.

"I will stay and take care of Rin. It's the least I can do after what you did for Inuyasha and me." Sliding off the wall she landed somewhat gracefully, her odd shoes seeming to absorb the shock of the jump. Leading the way back to the castle she followed.

"This Sesshoumaru is glad you were well enough to get out of bed today. Rin has been concerned for your health. She is an energetic child and caring for her is quite time consuming." To hear him speak was new to her. Sesshoumaru had rarely spoken in the times she'd met him. If he had it was because someone was in his face or he was fed up. Things sure had changed since she'd first entered the well.

The rest of the walk back to the main grounds was silent, as neither had anything worth saying. It was obvious that Kagome was still engulfed by despair yet was trying her best to go on. What was he to say to that? He knew not how to cope with such things. Especially not since it was his hanyou brother that had caused them. He had paid his respects to his deceased brother, despite the fact that every fiber of his being despised the hanyou. If he had not gone, however, it would have been dishonorable. His kingdom was in enough turmoil. He didn't need the youkai thinking he didn't follow rules or tradition. This Sesshoumaru ruled with an iron fist, and he'd be damned before letting his subjects think he was anything other than competent. After all, he had his father's shoes to fill.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay. I know it must be difficult with the rumors of a revolt going around." How had she known?

"With someone to watch over Rin I shall be able to seek out and crush the rebellion in a fraction of the time." Entering the back doors he turned to her. "Rin is in her room. You shall play with her. When it comes time for lunch you shall sit with her."

"Does she have a tutor?" His brow shot up under his bangs.

"Why would she?"

"With all due respect, she is your ward. It would only be proper that she be educated."

"I have no time for such trivialities. She is only a girl."

"If she were to be educated it would reflect well upon you. What youkai would ever expect you to take the time and ensure that she knew the ways of this world? It would make it much less likely that she be taken advantage of by a youkai of lower status." For a moment he simply stared at her, making her skin crawl.

"You wish her to be educated? Then you shall be her tutor. I expect reports of her progress periodically. At the beginning, middle, and end of every cycle of the moon. Is that understood?" Nodding she bowed slightly.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"And you shall not wear any item of clothing you own as long as you are in my care. I shall have a new wardrobe brought up for you." When he had reached the end of the corridor he paused. "Rin is on her way down to the main hall. I expect you to meet her there and not leave her side." With that he turned and disappeared around the corner.

Standing for a moment in the hall she realized she had no idea where the main hall was. Aimlessly she set out, searching for anything she might recognize. After fifteen minutes of roaming she sought out a servant. He was of medium height and had a muscular build. Pointing her to the corridor she needed he then turned abruptly on his heal, his disdain rippling off him in waves. Having another human in his care would not make things any easier for Sesshoumaru. When she arrived in the main hall Rin was sitting at the bottom of the stairs with a doll in her arms. Her smile was bright as she leapt up to greet Kagome.

"Kagome-sama! You are feeling better now?" Forcing a smile she reached for Rin's hand.

"What would you like to do? We have about an hour or so before lunch." The smile on her face was so bright it warmed her dead heart.

"Can we make a flower doll for my doll to play with? She gets lonely." Hugging the doll to her chest Rin looked up at her, her chocolate eyes shining.

"Sure. Let's go to the gardens. There are beautiful flowers in the one to the east that will be perfect to make a doll with." Rin practically ran to the garden.

The entire time they walked and sat in the gardens Rin talked. It was nice to not have to say anything in return. Rin started talking about how Jaken never built flower dolls with her and always complained about spending so much time with her. In all honesty, he was probably the closest thing to toy she had aside from that doll. Rin said it was exciting to have another girl to play with. When asked if she spent much time with Sesshoumaru, her face became downcast.

"He doesn't have time to spend with me. In the beginning he would take me everywhere with him." She smiled softly, weaving the skirt onto the base of the doll. "After two years he couldn't take me with him anymore. When his okaasan brought me back he didn't want to risk my life again. He would try to stop home once every moon cycle. Soon it became every two, every three, and then once I didn't see him for nearly a year. That was right before the war.

"He came home five nights before the battle. I was happy because I thought he'd be staying. Sesshoumaru-sama brought me this doll, and had new kimonos made for me. Every night he'd sit with me, and during the day we'd go for long walks and he took me to the onsens. When he left for the war, I thought he would never come back. Now that the war is over he spends most of his time in meetings visiting with other lords or working in his study. He might as well not even be here, just like before." Kagome reached out and stroked Rin's hair, smiling softly.

"You must get so lonely." Shaking her head, the little ponytail on the side of her head bobbing about, she grinned.

"Jaken-sama was fun to play with even though he didn't like spending time with me. But now I have you. I think it will be nice. Shippou-san always seemed to enjoy being with you." Shippou. How was her little fox-kit doing? She ached to hold the little youkai in her arms again, his fluffy tail tickling her nose as he slept above her head. Reaching for Rin's piece she used the long stem of a flower to stitch the two halves together, using the actual flower as the bow for the obi in the back.

"Perfect. She looks beautiful, don't you think?" Rin's smile once again set warmth in her heart. Perhaps staying here wouldn't be too bad.

"She's wonderful. Thank you so much Kagome-sama." A bell tolled lightly through the air. "Time for lunch. I'm so hungry!" As they stood to walk inside a brisk breeze blew past them. Colder weather was fast approaching. The flowers could only survive this for a few more days. Following Rin inside she joined her for lunch.

Sesshoumaru never joined them, the long dining table seeming ominously intimidating for the two of them. Rin didn't seem to mind as she eagerly ate the meat and vegetables placed before them. After the meal she took Rin to her play room. Since she didn't have the appropriate tools with her she requested two quills, parchment, and ink. Her first act as Rin's teacher was to show her how to draw the first fifteen symbols in hiragana. Rin was quick to learn, and when the two hours were over she was anxious to learn more. Kagome simply instructed her to practice the symbols and assigned her to write each one twenty times and memorize the sounds they made. She was surprised to find that Rin got right down to it, rewriting the symbols over and over again. The poor girl was thirsting for knowledge.

"Lady." The foreign voice startled Kagome. "Lord Sesshoumaru wishes to see you in his study." Glancing at Rin as she struggled to hold the quill and write she smiled. She then followed the toad out of the room.

Upon reaching the door to his study, some many corridors away from Rin's room and on the second floor, Jaken told her to wait. His tone was disapproving, and his gaze contemptuous. Moments later he emerged rubbing his head, cursing profusely under his breath. With a wave of his staff he permitted her entrance. Hurriedly she rushed inside, not wanting to risk getting hit by his staff. Sesshoumaru sat behind a large oak desk piled high with papers and scrolls. Glancing up at her he motioned for her to shut the door and come closer. Once she was before his desk she bowed low.

"You have summoned me, Lord Sesshoumaru?" It took several moments before the taiyoukai spoke, as he was sorting through one of the many stacks of papers.

"I will be leaving for a village to the east in the upcoming weeks. The miko of said village is said to be gathering an opposing force to my rule. I must go there and make peace with her and the village master. You will come with me." She couldn't help but fidget, the action catching his gaze and earning a scowl. "Stop that wretched movement. You give yourself away like a deer in an open field."

"Forgive me Sesshoumaru-sama. I was just wondering of what use my presence would be on such a journey. Rin has only just begun her lessons today."

"Rin's lessons may wait. If you desire her training in your absence then leave work behind for her to do on her own. A miko would never listen to a youkai, especially if she already has her mind set against him. You will persuade her to listen and to sign the peace treaty." Kagome suddenly remembered how Inuyasha would flinch whenever she knocked one of her arrows and set it alight with holy power. Sesshoumaru didn't want to be purified. The idea was enough to almost make her laugh. Almost.

"Of course. I will leave a booklet of studies for Rin-chan to complete."

"Also, you will not wear those clothes. A tailor will find you by this evening and have you measured for your kimono." Glancing up he frowned once again. "Leave." With a startled intake of breathe she bowed once more before turning on her heal to leave.

Jaken's glare as she left was enough to send chills down her spine. She was no fool to believe for one second that her presence in this place was welcome. So why was she staying? She had lost everything in this time; there was nothing here for her. She might as well go home and continue living her life. But there was a little girl here that she could help. There was something she could do here and now, in this era. Perhaps she was trying to make up for Inuyasha's death. To alleviate the guilt she felt over not making it back in time. And as it were, she owed Sesshoumaru a debt for saving the foolish hanyou the first time. Whatever the true reason was, she realized that she could never go home. Going home meant the end of all she had known in the Sengoku Jidai. It was the last sentence of that chapter of her life. Call her selfish, but she simply did not wish to let go.


End file.
